fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo INFUSiON
The INFUSiON (also known as the Nintendo INFUSiON) is a handheld console developed by Nintendo EAD and MFF16 Inc. The INFUSiON is a successor to the Nintendo 3DS, and was released in 2015. The console supports virtual reality and holographic 3D, unlike the Nintendo 3DS. The console will use the 3DS peripheral to support Amiibo, and there will also be a peripheral to support Wii Motion Plus. The console has an internet browser, Miiverse functionality, and 15 AR cards come with the console, much like the 3DS. The INFUSiON handheld console will also support cross-functionality with the Wii U gamepad. The console supports INFUSiON micro-discs, and it has a port for 3DS and DS game cards. The console design is similar to PlayStation Vita, but there is a bottom screen that can be dragged down. Ports There is a headphone jack on the bottom of the system, an SD card port, Micro USB port and a DS/3DS game card port on the back. The INFUSiON micro disc port is in the draggable bottom screen. Online Online functionality will work the same as in Wii U, but for example, Miiverse now has much more features. There is also an internet browser similiar to the one on Wii U. You can download music and pictures straight to the INFUSiON Music and INFUSiON Picture apps. Mii Creation The Mii Maker is back, but the Mii's appearance is more realistic. There are much more hair styles, you can balance the hair color, and you can also add different kinds of shirts and pants, unlockable in Mii Maker minigames. In some games, if you link your game to the INFUSiON eShop, you will recieve special themed shirts or hats. For example, if you buy virtual console Majora's Mask, link it, you will receive a Majora's Mask for the mii to wear. INFUSiON eShop The eShop returns from the Wii U and 3DS, but now it has a different kind of structure. Now, it is optional to use Nintendo Network ID'S to buy and save games to a Micro USB or an SD card. List of VC Consoles on eShop *NES *SNES *Gameboy Advance *Gameboy Color *Nintendo 64 Console Specs The console's graphics match that of the PS3's graphics. This is the first HD handheld to be developed by Nintendo. The top screen of the INFUSiON is 5.4 inches, when you pull down the bottom screen, that screen is slightly smaller. The A, B, X, Y buttons are placed on the top right of the system, there are also 2 joysticks, one on the top left, one on the bottom right. L, ZL, R and ZR buttons are placed in the back of the system. The screen is obviously in the middle. There is the circular Home, Select, and Start buttons right below the screen. The console comes in Cosmic Black, Flow Blue, Flame Red, and Clear White. There is also a Gold version. Streetpass Mii Plaza The Streetpass Mii Plaza works the same as the 3DS plaza, except the backround is the Wii Mii Plaza backround, white checkerboard styled. Also, you can now parade, and you can send Miis to others in your friend list at any time. You can also share your plaza online, and customize it with special objects your recieve in game. AR Games Works the same as the previous 3DS title, but there are lots more Nintendo themed AR games and cards. AR Cards included with the console: *? Block AR Card *Mario *Peach *Luigi *Bowser *Link (Skyward Sword) *Toon Link *Sheik *Zelda (Skyward Sword) *Fox McCloud *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Captain Olimar *Yoshi (Swappable Colors) *Pikachu Console OS and Apps The menu structure is similar to the DSi Menu, but now it has a clock, favorite title, your mii, and eShop points on the main screen. You can also add more than 5 wi-fi connections. Apps are displayed on optional bottom screen . List of Apps *INFUSiON Photos *INFUSiON Music *AR Games *Mii Studio *Streetpass Mii Plaza *Nintendo eShop *INFUSiON Browser *Miiverse *Youtube *Nintendo Video Category:Consoles